CoreB(MetabolomicsComponent)-ProjectSummary ThemetabolomicscorewillsupportthisProgramProjectapplicationbyprovidinginfrastructure,expertiseand supportinmetabolomicstoinvestigatorsoftheProgramProject.Thecorewillprovideexpertiseinmeasurement of steady state levels of metabolites and their flux in cell lines and in tissue extracts isolated from a variety of genetically engineered mouse models. The metabolomics core will also provide assistance with downstream data analysis and interpretation in the context of pathways, as well as support the development and implementationofinnovativemethodstointegrateOMICs-baseddatasets.